


I Can't Believe You Shot Me!

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alt 4, Andy shot Nile, F/F, M/M, Mission gone kinda wrong, Nile is angry, Shoot the Hostage, Stitches, Two prompts in One Story, Whumptober 2020, fluff at the end, no.16, they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: After a mission gone, sorta wrong, Nicky stitches Andy up, Nile is still in 'shock' that Andy shot her to kill the bad guy and Nile learns that sometimes the -why- is more important than the -what-.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I Can't Believe You Shot Me!

**Author's Note:**

> No. 16: A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day: Forced to Beg / Hallucinations / Shoot the Hostage  
> Alt. 4: Stitches

“I still can't believe you _shot_ me!” Nile stared at Andy from across the kitchen at the new safe house they were in.

The wound had healed and they'd handled the bad guy of the moment but Nile was still in shock about the whole thing.

“What? It's not like it was gonna kill you.” Andy hissed as Nicky worked on patching her up, looking down at the cut on her arm as he stitched it where she'd cut it on a piece of glass during the fight.

“You said it yourself, we don't know when it ends right?” Nile stared at her, “You don't know that I'm gonna get seven thousand years.”

Andy sighed, “You're still too new Nile, why would you become Immortal only to lose it less than a year in? It makes no sense.”

Nicky hummed, securing the last stitch and clipping the thread, “She's got a point Nile. You were being held hostage, the man needed to die.”

Nile frowned, rubbing at the spot on her chest where Andy's bullet at entered. “So why didn't you shoot him?”

“You know I didn't have a clean shot Nile, either way you would've been hit but I could have hit Andy too.” Nicky answered calmly as he put the bandage over Andy's stitches, “I did my best to make sure it won't scar too much.”

Andy grunted, got up and headed to the bedrooms. Nicky looked over at Nile, “You shoot yourself in the foot to prove to Copley who you are, but you get mad at Andy for shooting you in an impossible situation, I don't get it.”

Nile frowned, “I'm not mad, not really. More surprised.”

Joe huffed a laugh from where he was leaning on the counter, “Doesn't sound surprised. Not after three hours.”

Nile blinked, “Wait, have you guys done this before?”

They both nodded.

“Some times things need to be done to get the job done.” Joe commented, “You can't focus on the what, you gotta focus on the _why_.”

Nile frowned, “Excuse me.”

Nicky and Joe both nodded and let Nile head off. Nile knocked on the door of the bedroom and waited for Andy's soft 'what'.

“Can I come in?”

There was a long pause and then a yes. Nile opened the door and looked at Andy.

“I'm sorry.” She moved to crouch in front of Andy where she sat on the bed.

“Do you think I wanted to do that? That I would have done it if there was any other choice?”

Nile shook her head, “Of course not. I should have known better.” She reached out and took one of Andy's hands, “I also know you wouldn't have done it if the hostage had been mortal. You're not like that. You're a good person Andy.”

Andy huffed a laugh, “I don't always feel it.”

“Well I _know_ it.”

The two women watched each other a few long moments before Nile leaned in and kissed Andy softly. They parted and Andy blinked.

“Huh, I guess I should've shot you sooner if this was gonna be the result.”

Nile laughed, “Maybe you should have.”

That night Andy and Nile cuddled in one bed while Joe and Nicky cuddled in the other, the stress and fatigue of the day catching up to all of them. It hadn't been a perfect job and a lot could have gone wrong, but if the worst they got was Andy having to shoot Nile and needed a few stitches on her arm, well, they'd call it a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
